


Come Monday

by FluffyHeretic



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Hatoful Boyfriend Ship Week 2018, M/M, Prompt Fill: Farewell, as in the real kazuaki, but the focus this time is shuukazu bc theyre lovely, this can be interpreted as more staff trio if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/pseuds/FluffyHeretic
Summary: I'll be holding you tight.





	Come Monday

“Do you really have to go?” Kazuaki whimpered, his eyes wet as he looked up at Shuu.

They were standing in the middle of the airport, Shuu trailing his luggage along. In a movie, it would have been the perfect set-up for a dramatic goodbye scene.

But Shuu didn’t think so. “First of all, yes, I do have to go,” he said sternly. “It’s a very important conference, Kazuaki. And also,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “it’s just one weekend. I’m sure you’ll barely notice I’m gone.”

“That’s not true! I will notice!” Kazuaki cried. “I’m gonna miss you the whole time…”

“I appreciate that,” Shuu replied honestly. “But it’s not long. I’m sure Hitori will keep you company.”

“I guess…” Kazuaki seemed to have calmed down, but he was still very much under the weather.

Shuu shifted his weight from one side to the other and then back again. “For what it’s worth, I… I’m going to miss you too.” He said it quietly, as if it took real effort to get out.

Suddenly Kazuaki had his wings around Shuu, hugging him as tightly as he could. Shuu stiffened with surprise at first before slowly relaxing into it, even bringing a wing around to give Kazuaki a few pats on the back.

“Be safe, okay?” Kazuaki murmured. “I love you.”

Shuu hummed. That was good enough.

Kazuaki gave him one more squeeze before finally letting go. “Y-You should go… I don’t want you to miss your flight.”

Shuu nodded. “I’ll see you Monday, alright?”

“Yes! I’ll be here to meet you!” Kazuaki waved as Shuu turned and began to head off. “Have a fun trip!”

“It’s for business, not for pleasure!” Shuu called back without looking.

“Have fun anyway!”

 

Kazuaki rolled onto his side in bed, cradling his phone to his head as it rang. He hoped it was late enough that Shuu wouldn’t be busy, but not so late that he wouldn’t be asleep. Kazuaki had done a lot of whining in a call with Hitori before he was finally convinced to try. Hopefully Shuu wouldn’t be mad at him…

_“I bet he wants to talk to you as much as you want to talk to him,”_ Hitori had said. _“But you know him; he’s awful at reaching out. He’s probably hoping for you to call.”_

Kazuaki really hoped that Hitori was right. The idea of Shuu anxiously anticipating Kazuaki’s call sounded a little unbelievable to him, but Hitori was usually right, so…

The line picked up. “Hello?”

“I-I’m sorry!” was the first thing that Kazuaki said, sitting straight up. “I hope I’m not bothering you… You’re probably busy, I’m sorry-”

“Kazuaki,” Shuu cut in. “If you were bothering me or I was too busy, I wouldn’t have answered. It’s fine.”

The quail laid down on his back. “Sorry. I mean-” He shook his head. “H-How are you?”

“I’m okay.” Shuu said. Kazuaki heard his bed creak. Maybe he was getting comfortable. “And you?”

“I miss you so much!”

“I thought as much.”

“I miss you so much I feel like I’m gonna _diiie,”_ Kazuaki whined.

“I just left this morning. We’ve spent more time than this without talking.”

“So _far._ But you’re going to be gone even longer,” Kazuaki murmured. “And besides, it’s different when you’re at least _around…_ But now you’re so far away…”

There was silence on the line as Shuu seemed to think this over. “I see,” he said finally, and then after a beat, “I understand.”

Kazuaki smiled. Then he realized he wasn’t sure what to say next and started panicking. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t have anything interesting to say! I’m wasting your time…”

“Talking to you isn’t a waste of time,” Shuu said quietly. 

“But you’re always so busy with work! I feel like I have to have something really important to say for it to be worth bothering you over…”

“Well I’m not working right now,” Shuu responded. Then he spoke more slowly, which Kazuaki noticed that he did whenever he spoke with any sentimentality. It was as if he was so unused to any talk even related to personal feelings that he really had to think through everything he said. “And talking to you in itself is… more important than… the actual subject of conversation. Most of the time. What I’m saying is that I’m- I’m glad you called.”

Kazuaki relaxed, his heart fluttering. “Has everything been going well so far?”

“Yes. When I have the time, I’ll look for something to bring back for you. What do you want?”

“Yay! Thank you!” Kazuaki rolled around happily. “I’d really like candy, but, um, I’ll appreciate whatever you bring!”

“You like sweet things, right?”

“Mhm!”

“Okay.” Shuu said it under his breath like he was focusing on making a mental note. “And I trust everything has been fine back there?”

“I guess. As good as it can be without you… which isn’t very good at all.”

Shuu snorted like he didn’t believe that, but didn’t otherwise reply.

“Can we go on a date when you get home? Please?”

“I don’t see why not,” Shuu said thoughtfully. “What did you have in mind?”

“I just wanna cuddle. I’m gonna need to make up for all the cuddling a-and kissing I’m missing out on while you’re away… okay?”

“... Okay.”

“Really?”

There was a small amused-sounding lilt in Shuu’s voice that made Kazuaki’s want to hop around instead of laying in bed. “Yes, really. I’ll look forward to it.”

Kazuaki’s heart started doing backflips, bursts of love sending electricity through him. Shuu admitting to wanting physical intimacy was not exactly a common occurrence. “I can’t wait! I love you, Shuu!”

There was a heavy pause on the line before Shuu whispered, his voice full of meaning, “I love you too, Kazuaki.”

**Author's Note:**

> why yes the title and summary Is a jimmy buffet reference thank you for noticing


End file.
